


I'm Glad You Came

by flamerush101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamerush101/pseuds/flamerush101
Summary: The battle is over, TFW are at the beach, having their well-earned break. Sam is out on the dock at night, and Gabriel and him talk.





	I'm Glad You Came

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have never written smut before, this is my first shot at it, so please be kind in the comments. >.<

The night was beautiful and the air was cool, a small breeze flowing about that would go unnoticed unless someone was still. The ocean waves lapped at the shore, an almost hypnotizing push and pull. Calm and unrelenting. Dim lights could be seen in the distance, city lights. Very few were out at this time of night, most asleep after a day of excitement and adventure.

Near the beach, at the edge of the dock, was Sam Winchester. He was clad in his red Hawaiian shirt, and swim trunks, feet rested in the water. He was gazing up at the stars, searching for any constellations he might find. He was finally happy, the battle with Michael finally won, and no other greater threat in sight. The Winchesters, as well as Castiel and Gabriel had decided to take their beach vacation, renting out a nice hotel room that’d last them for a week, and they had spent the day relaxing. Gabriel taught Jack how to make sand castles, the archangel growing more attached to his young nephew. Dean and Castiel had set up little chairs, enjoying the warmth of the sand and the nice ocean breeze. Sam had his own share of fun, starting a competition with Gabriel to see who could dig the deepest hole (and obviously, Gabriel won.) As the sun went down, Castiel, Dean and Jack had all went to bed, and not Sam. And he wasn’t alone either.

“What are you doing out here so late, Sam?” The hunter was instantly pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Gabriel. Despite the dark of the night, there was a small ring of moonlight on the archangel’s golden hair. His honey eyes were warm, but slightly concerned. Sam smiled a little at the newfound company.

“I’m just out here, enjoying the night. What are you doing out here, Gabe?” he asked, curious as to what Gabriel would say.

“I was looking for you. We may have defeated Michael, but that doesn’t mean there could still be something out there,” Gabriel said. Sam could read between the lines. He knew Gabriel was secretly trying to tell him that he was worried about him. After killing Michael, Gabriel had become slightly better at vocalizing his thoughts, but even now it still proved to be a bit of a challenge. 

“If there was something wrong, I would’ve come to you, I promise,” Sam said. Gabriel nodded, walking up to settle himself down on the wooden dock, right next to Sam. The space between them was very little, but comforting. Sam felt his heartbeat quicken, knowing he was sitting next to the one he loved. He shifted slightly uncomfortably, but gave up knowing that Gabriel would ask him if he’s okay.

“It’s quite nice out here, ain’t it?” Gabriel asked. Sam let out a breath.

“It is.”

“Remember when you saw me at Crawford Hall all that time ago? You had no idea I was really an archangel then,” Gabriel said, gaze flickering over to meet Sam.

“Yeah, and you kept messing with Dean and I. I remember your Trickster thing all too well,” Sam said, a playful happiness in his tone. He had long forgiven Gabriel for the whole Mystery Spot deal years ago. Truthfully, he always liked Gabriel’s sense of humour, and the spark in his eye that he’d get when he talked. In Crawford Hall, Sam thought Gabriel was cute in his little janitor getup, even if it was fake.

“Yeah, well being a Trickster was...sort of lonely,” Gabriel continued, “I mean, you punished people for doing wrong, and you never take the time to enjoy little things. Simpler things. Things like this…” he said, gesturing to the massive ocean before them.

“It’s the same thing like being a hunter,” Sam said gently, “I mean yeah, you could occasionally find a break, but it was constant fighting, and bloodshed. You’ve seen it Gabriel, you know it too well.”

“I wish I could’ve been there this whole time. If I didn’t let myself get caughtー”

“Gabriel, stop,” Sam said, raising a hand to rest it on Gabriel’s shoulder, “nothing that happened to you was your fault. It’s okay. Focus on the here and now.” Gabriel instantly calmed down at Sam’s words, smiling up at him a little.

“Do you know how good you are, Sam?” Gabriel said, eyes shining with fondness. Sam turned his head, feeling his cheeks get warm from that comment. 

“I don’t know. I try to be, though. I try to find things to be proud of…” he trailed off. It wasn’t like Gabriel hadn’t complimented him before, but this time it felt different. He could sense the archangel’s gaze on him, knowing that Sam wasn’t telling the whole truth.

“I know you feel like you’ve messed up so many things, Sam. But believe me, you’ve done so much more than what anyone else could. I can see your soul, you know. It’s a little worn, a little bit chipped and cracked, but it still shines so brightly. Sam,” he said, placing his hand on Sam’s, making the hunter’s heart flutter, “you are wonderful, okay?”

Sam let himself look back into Gabriel’s eyes. There was love there, and the warmth of his hand on Sam’s felt so comforting. He could feel the tension between them, like a song only they could hear.

“It was always you, wasn’t it?” Sam said, and before Gabriel could ask what he meant by that, Sam closed the distance between them, kissing the angel on the lips. At first Gabriel hesitated, shocked by the fact that Sam was the one who made the first move, but he eventually melted, molding his lips against Sam’s own.  
Sam’s hand moved up to Gabriel’s hair, tangling in the beautiful dirty blonde locks, and he felt Gabriel’s hand on his cheek. Sam let out a small sigh. This right here, this was what he wanted. They were kissing slow, soft, sweet. Tongues touching, warmth pressed between them. 

But soon, it became desperate.

Gabriel moved himself onto Sam’s lap, fingers tangling in Sam’s mane of hair, letting out a soft groan. He ground his hips down onto Sam, drawing out a small gasp from the taller man. Sam was touching him, trying to trace his hands along Gabriel’s body, to feel that warmth, all that Grace and light. 

That was when Sam felt the increasing tightness in his swim trunks as Gabriel started to leave kisses along his neck and jaw, Sam’s breaths shallow and uneven.

“Gabriel, we...we can’t do this here, I-” Sam gasped out as Gabriel sucked a mark onto a sensitive spot on his neck. Sam placed his hands on Gabriel’s shoulders and pushed him back, the archangel looking at him, eyes wide, face flushed and panting.

“Oh geez, I’m sorry Sam, I--” Gabriel began to say, but Sam pressed a finger to his lips.

“That’s not what I meant, we just can’t...not in public,” Sam forced himself to say. Gabriel’s eyes sparked again, and with a snap of his fingers, they were in the hotel bedroom. Sam gave Gabriel a little smirk. 

“What can I say? I really love to make our first time snappy,” Gabriel said, giving Sam a wink. Sam rolled his eyes, and kissed Gabriel hard, licking and tasting inside his mouth, the archangel giving out a soft groan, and wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck. Even with their current makeout session, Gabe knew Sam was hard in his pants based on the way the hunter was holding back his moans.

“Sam, I...made these walls sound-proof, you can...I want to hear those beautiful sounds of yours…” Gabriel panted, and Sam looked him in the eyes, and Gabriel felt his heart warm over from looking at this beautiful, perfectly imperfect man that he loves. Sam gave Gabriel one small, sweet kiss before starting to unbutton his shirt. Gabriel propped his elbows on the pillows, and just stared at Sam as he threw the shirt into one corner of the room. Gabriel started fiddling with his own shirt, trying to unbutton it. Sam’s hands quickly replaced his own, unbuttoning his shirt, slipping it off and throwing it away too. A warm palm rested on Gabriel’s chest as Sam leaned in, kissing him once again, soft and slow. Gabriel could feel Sam’s hand slowly started slipping downwards, over his belly and further down, into his swim trunks, touching him. Gabriel let out a loud gasp, feeling a small smile against his neck from Sam’s kisses. How was Sam’s hand so warm? He felt like liquid fire, relentless and burning. Gabriel knew how hard he was, and he knew that Sam knew it too. 

“Sam, I--I--” Gabriel tried to say, and Sam seemed to know what he was trying to say, because he quickly tugged off Gabriel’s swim trunks, freeing his erection, and Gabriel let out a moan of relief. Sam wrapped a hand around him, stroking slowly but surely, and Gabriel covered his mouth with his hand, it felt so good, Sam felt so good. They weren’t even at the best part yet, how was this happening? Sam looked at him with concern.

“Gabriel, is this too much, I could--”

“No, I-I just, I just….” Gabriel could barely breathe, it all felt too good, “....need to feel you, Sam.”

Sam’s gaze softened to love and fondness, and Gabriel knew that’s what was happening. Love. He was so happy, so happy that gets to have this with Sam, he’s loved Sam for so long, and now he finally gets to show him just how much. And there’ll be many more days, where Sam can be with him, and he can hold the hunter close to his heart like he always did. I get to be with him, Gabriel thought. 

And just like that, Sam tugged his own trunks down, looking at Gabriel’s expression, eyes wide and beautiful. Gabriel smiled at him, and Sam could feel the love in his gaze. Gabriel weakly snapped his fingers, a bottle of lube appearing in Sam’s hand. He read the label, and nearly snorted at the fact that it was strawberry-flavored. Gabriel gave him that cheeky look that Sam loves.

Uncapping the bottle, Sam pours a plentiful amount of it onto his hand, and reaches his hand down to Gabriel’s ass, slipping his index finger inside.

“Tell me if you feel any pain, okay?” Sam asked, caution in his tone.

“Please, I’m an archangel. You can’t….hurt me,” Gabriel said.

Sam let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, and slipped another finger inside. He moved his fingers around, trying to stretch out Gabriel properly. He eventually felt something, which emitted a loud gasp from Gabriel. That’s what he was looking for! He continuously fingered that spot, causing the archangel to let out more gasps and moans. After a few more quick moments, Sam pulled out his fingers, looking Gabriel straight in the eyes.

“How do you want me, Gabe?” he asked softly.

Gabriel reached his hands to Sam’s cheeks, pulling him in for one sweet kiss.

“I want...you, Sam. Slow and gentle, if you can do that.”

Sam smiled, kissing Gabriel’s temple. “Of course,” he said.

Sam poured more lube on his hands, spreading it over his dick, right next to Gabriel’s entrance. He glanced up at Gabe, the archangel giving a small nod of permission, and Sam slowly sunk into the warmth and heat of the angel.

“Gabriel, I--you feel so good, so good….” Sam moaned out.

Gabriel reached a hand up to Sam’s face, caressing his cheek. Sam smiled, leaning down to kiss Gabriel, hands on the archangel’s abdomen, touching him gently.

“Can I move, Gabe?” Sam asked.

“Please,” Gabriel whimpered.

Sam pulled out slightly, and went back in, eliciting a moan from both of them. He kissed Gabriel, as he slowly went in, and out again, feelings the small simmering of pleasure begin to build up. He continued rocking slowly into Gabriel, the archangel letting out small sighs and moans of pleasure. He kept giving the archangel small kisses on his lips, neck, jaw, shoulder. 

Maybe this is what he was finally letting himself feel, he was finally letting go and just allowing himself to have something like this, after all those many years of not trusting love, of not believing it was something he would let himself have, because all it did was end in heartbreak, and death. That was his curse, wasn’t it?

But an archangel of the Lord was the one who broke it, who made Sam remember why he shouldn’t have lost faith.

Sam felt like he was flying, the warmth of the angel flowing in his chest, and it took him half a moment to realize it was….Grace, he realized. That was Gabriel’s grace, intertwining with his soul, making him feel alive, making him feel beautiful. It was a warmth Sam couldn’t compare to any other, when he suddenly felt a tear slipping down his cheek from how loved and cherished he felt.

He took Gabriel’s hand in his own, intertwining their fingers together. He kissed Gabriel with as much love as he could pour into, and he felt he was climbing higher, higher, higher…

And then they both fall.

It’s heat and light and goodness, and both Sam and Gabriel feel their hearts overfill with an emotion neither can begin to describe. Sam had collapsed on top of the angel, face buried in Gabriel’s neck, trying to catch his breath. Sam cleared his throat, and quickly moved himself so that he was next to the angel. Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were both cleaned of come, and Sam got up into a drawer and grabbed some pajamas for both him and Gabriel, putting them on and walking back to bed, climbing in next to Gabriel and holding him close to his chest.   
“Good night, Gabriel. I love you so much,” Sam said.

“Good night, Sam. I love you too,” Gabriel said.

Sam pressed a last kiss to Gabriel’s head, and fell asleep, the archangel in his arms.


End file.
